


Sick Cuddles

by riottkick



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Charlotte has a sore throat, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Not a Wrestler AU, She's also very stubborn, Sick Character, Sickfic, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: Charlotte's sick and stubborn.





	Sick Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charlottebecky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottebecky/gifts).



"Baby?" a hoarse voice called out from the bedroom, causing Sonya to stop what she was doing.

Charlotte had woke up early in the morning with a sore throat, and for the whole morning, she slept in. Of course every hour Sonya would check on her, she was always worried about her girlfriend.

"What's wrong, Char?" she asked, panic running through her voice.

"Why are you panicking? All I was just going to ask a question," Charlotte rolled her eyes, but couldn't contain the smile she was fighting back anymore.

"Sorry, I thought you were in trouble, but what's your question?"

Charlotte opened her mouth to talk, but started to cough before a word came out. Sonya was still worried, wishing that her girlfriend would stop being stubborn.

"Can you please go out and do something? I don't want you sitting here worrying about me so much. Go hangout with Ruby and Liv!" Charlotte groaned, hoping Sonya would listen.

"No, because I'm taking care of you, _please_ stop being so stubborn. For once?" she was desperate, and Charlotte smiled.

"Okay fine, but one condition," Charlotte paused to sit up. "You get me some cough medicine, and you cuddle me for a few before you go to work."

 _"You got it!"_ Sonya smiled before walking out of the room. If this was going to get Charlotte to be less stubborn, she'd do it.

Returning to find Charlotte coughing, Sonya slowly poured the cough medicine into the cup. She always had a habit of making it overflow, which always drove her girlfriend mad.

"Please don't spill it, Sonya. You know I hate cleaning up sticky things like that!" she groaned, before Sonya handed her the cup.

"I didn't spill it _this_ time, Char." Sonya rolled her eyes, watching the blonde drink the gross medicine.

"God, I hate that shit so much," Charlotte cringed, laying back down. "Come cuddle. You can be the big spoon this time."

Sonya wasted no time climbing into the bed with Charlotte. Days when Charlotte were sick, Sonya prefered to be the bigger spoon. Taking care of her was what she preferred to do.

"I love you, Charlotte. Although, sometimes you can be stubborn." Sonya laughed, kissing Charlotte's cheek. 

"I love you too, but you love my stubbornness."


End file.
